Gundam Wing Changes
by ILoveRainbowsButNotYou
Summary: A very very silly Gundam fic. I just wrote this because I was very bored. Have fun reading it!


"Gundam Wing Changes" Gundam Wing Changes   
  
  


by I_Love_Rainbows_But_Not_You  


  


I Choose to start this story now.

  
  


  
One day all the bio booster armour guyer tekno armour gundam suits were out of date.  
  
"all the bio booster armour guyer tekno armour gundam suits are out of date" Trowa said.  
"Um." Heero laughed. "You have the wrong script. A Bio Booster Armour Guyer is a different anime to this one. A tekno armour is from Teknoman, which is another anime, and a gundam suit is from Gundam Wing."  
"Which is the anime we're in." Trowa said angrily  
Heero looked around quickly. Everybody in the screen nodded at him.   
"Oh."  
"Uh huh."  
"Well um, the Gundam mecha suits are out of date." Trowa repeated. "While Relena's away on holiday, I'm the one in charge. And before she comes back I wanted to surprise her by replacing all the gundams with new and better ones."  
"Well cant we just create a new Gundam Series?" Heero asked. "Like that movie, Endless waltz, that was just cool........."  
"No no no." Trowa shook his head. "Our anime has been losing its popularity to other anime shows recently and we wish to rectify this problem."  
"Okay."  
"Digimon is one of the most popular at the moment." Trowa said "Viewers think that evolving animals with metal bits on them that have ridiculous names are cool. Therefore, all our new Gundam suits will have names like 'Thrasher Buster' and 'Spiral Burner'."  
"If you name mine that I'm going to kill you...." Heero growled.  
"Oh, and because of the sucess of pokemon AND digimon, the producers have concluded that animals in general are cool." Trowa said. "So in concordance with their wishes, all Gundam Suits will now be powered by hamster wheels. We tried getting them to look like giant mechanical Japanese 'idontknowwhatthehellitssupposedtobe' animals, but our mechanics just can't work that hard."  
"This is stupid." Heero complained. "I refuse to call my Gundam anything different."  
"Ahhh that name 'Gundam' seems out of date too! We now have to call them a different name." Trowa smiled. "The name they're going to have is my own idea.... The Gundam Suits will now be known as 'evangelions'."  
"But that's from Evangelion, you dolt!!"  
"No it's not, I thought of it." Trowa smiled.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"I did and this will be the end of it!" Trowa yelled. "Now get into your hamster powered evangelion and go fight bad guys!!!"  
Heero sighed angrily. "And what is my hamster powered evangelion's model number, sir?"  
"Model number?" Trowa scowled. "Stop using the out of date terms! Your hamster powered evangelion is called the Super Fantastic Bomb Blaster!"  
"This sucks."  
"Now get into your Super Fantastic Bomb Blaster Hamster-Powered Evangelion Right NOW!!!"  
  
"TROWAAAA!!!!"   
  
"OH shit!" Trowa yelled. "Relena's back from holidays already!? ARRRGHH!!!"  
Just then, Relena came in.  
"Trowa, just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Why are there bags of hamster feed all over the coffee lounge?! And why have half the Gundam Pilots resigned!?"  
"I wanted to revamp everything while you were away to surprise you." Trowa cowered. "Becuase Gundam Wing's popularity has been down a little bit...."  
"GUNDAM WING'S POPULARITY IS HIGHER THAN EVER!!!!" Relena screamed. "When I was on holidays, I told all the other producers that if they didn't have all their animes cancelled right now, I'd have offspring."  
"That's a scary thought."  
"So they cancelled EVERYTHING." Relena yelled. "Gundam Wing will now be on the Cartoon Network seven days a week, 24 hours a day! That means all you lazy idiots have to work that whole time! You have to fight bad guys all the time to keep up with the show demands!!! Now get out there and back to work! You've got a show in 15 minutes!"  
"We have to perform 24 hours a day, seven days a week?! How will we eat? Or sleep? Or go to the bathroom?"  
"What do you think the commercials are for?!" Relena screamed. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa and Heero ran, and did as they were told. And then Gundam Wing was aired 24 hours a day and seven days a week forever on the Cartoon Network, and it was the best most coolest thing that ever happened. Well to us viewers anyway. Unfortunately, Heero wants to kill somebody now.  
  
THEE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
